falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Dogmeat (Fallout)
(2161) (2242) |familie = Dogmeat (Fallout 3) - Nachkomme |sekundär = Trefferpunkte: 50 Erfahrungspunkte: 120 Rüstungsklasse: 21 Aktionspunkte: 13 Gewichtslimit: 175 Nahkampfschaden: 9 Reaktion: 14 Heilungsrate: 1 |merkmale = ? |fertigkeiten = (Original: Unbewaffnet) |dialog = DOGMEAT.MSG Ecdogmet.msg JUNKDOG.MSG DOG2.MSG |fußzeile = Bild:Dogmeat_scaring_Phil.png Dogmeat in his natural habitat - scaring Phil 240px Dogmeat in the Café der Zerstörten Träume }} Dogmeat ist ein Hund, der 2161 in Junktown gefunden werden kann. Man findet ihn während er Phil, einen alten Mann aus Junktown, terrorisiert, indem er auf der Türschwelle seines Hauses wartet und ihn nicht rein lässt. Der Vaultbewohner kann Dogmeat für den alten Mann ablenken und ihn dadurch als Begleiter anheuern. Hintergrund Sein vorheriger Besitzer wurde etwa einen Monat vor dem Treffen mit dem Vaultbewohner von Schlägern, die von Gizmo angeheuert wurden, getötet. In den Memoiren des Vault-Bewohners bleibt offen, ob Dogmeat in der Mariposa Militärbasis gestorben ist, nachdem er in ein Kraftfeld lief. Im Spiel ist es möglich die Militärbasis mit dem lebenden Dogmeat zu verlassen, indem man ihn für gewöhnlich in verschiedenen Räumen einschließt, um ihn von den Supermutanten zu beschützen. Dogmeat ist außerdem ein besonderer NPC, der auch in Fallout 2 gefunden und rekrutiert werden kann. Er kann in einer besonderen Begnung im "Café der Zerstörten Träume" angetroffen werden. Dies ist eher ein Easter Egg und sollte nicht als kanonisch angesehen werden. Ein Nachfahre von Dogmeat kann 116 Jahre später im Ödland der Hauptstadt gefunden werden. Es ist möglich, dass der Dogmeat aus Fallout 2 ein Nachfahre vom Original ist. Interaktionen mit dem Spielercharakter ''Fallout'' Interaktionsübersicht Weitere Interaktionen * Dogmeat kann als Begleiter rekrutiert werden, indem man ihm einen Leguan am Stiel gibt oder eine Lederrüstung trägt (laut Phil hat sein vorheriger Besitzer ebenfalls eine getragen). Dies lockt ihn auch von Phils Haus in Junktown weg. * Dogmeat ist sehr effektiv im Kampf, da er genug Aktionspunkte hat, um drei mittlere bis starke Angriffe pro Zug zu machen und so viele Trefferpunkte wie ein normaler Mann hat. Trotzdem sollte man es sich gut überlegen, bevor man ihn rekrutiert, da er, anders als andere Begleiter, keinerlei Befehle entgegennimmt und man ihm folglich nicht sagen kann er soll irgendwo warten. Man wird von Dogmeat nur nicht mehr begleitet, falls er stirbt. Dies kann besonders für Charaktere niedriger Stufen zu einem Problem werden. ''Fallout 2'' Interaktionsübersicht Inventar Infos * Dogmeat kann in beiden Fallout-Teilen unabhängig vom Karma des Spielers rekrutiert werden. * Anders als menschliche NPC in den Spielen kann Dogmeat keine Rüstung tragen, oder Waffen und Items benutzen. Trotzdem kann der Spieler ihn mit Stimpaks heilen und er hat eine Schadensresistenz und Schadensschwelle wie eine Lederjacke. * Phil und der Hund wurden vorher schon in Scrapheap benutzt. Vorkommen kommt nur in dem Original Fallout vor. Hinter den Kulissen * Dogmeat ist ein Verweis auf [[wikipedia:Mad Max 2|''Mad Max 2'' The Road Warrior]] und A Boy and His Dog. In beiden Filmen ging es um einen einsamen Wanderer mit einem Hund als Gefährten in einer postapokalyptischen Welt, und im zweiten Film verwendet der Protagonist "Dogmeat" als Spitzname für seinen Begleiter. ** Dies wird bestätigt durch Phil (Fallout), da er über den Vorbesitzer von Dogmeat sagt: "Oh, the guy was tall, dark-haired with a little graying around the edges. He was dressed all in black leather, like that's a good idea in the desert, and carried a shotgun." Diese Beschreibung trifft genau auf Max aus ''Mad Max 2'' zu. * Scott Bennie war der Designer, der die Idee für diese Benennung hatte. Ursprünglich war der Name gedacht gewesen für Jake's Hund im Hub (vorher genannt Dogshit). Später wurde er, entweder von Tim Cain oder Jason Anderson an den Hund, den man jetzt als Dogmeat kennt vergeben..Fallout Bible 7 * Der Namensvetter von "Dogmeat" ist Vic's Hundebegleiter, "Blood" (von Vic auch "Dogmeat" genannt) in dem Film "A Boy and His Dog" (1975) mit Don Johnson, basierend auf dem Buch des bekannten Sci-Fi-Autors Harlan Ellison. Der Film behandelt das Überleben in einer postnuklearen Zeit, wo "Dogmeat" scheinbar mit Vic redet, während sie das Ödland auf der Suche nach Essen und Frauen durschstreifen. Siehe auch * Dogmeat * K-9 * Cyber-Hund * Man's Best Friend * Rex Einzelnachweise en:Dogmeat (Fallout) es:Dogmeat (Fallout) fi:Dogmeat hu:Dogmeat it:Dogmeat (Fallout) pl:Ochłap (Fallout) pt:Dogmeat (Fallout) ru:Псина (Fallout) tr:Dogmeat uk:Псина (Fallout) zh:Dogmeat (Fallout) Kategorie:Fallout Begleiter Kategorie:Fallout 2 Begleiter Kategorie:Junktown Charaktere Kategorie:Hund-Charaktere